


A Time You May Embrace

by pearlsandcrown (curlsandcrown)



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 1970s BVJ, 1970s Bughead, 1970s Jeronica, F/F, F/M, Marijuana, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Sex Tape, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 15:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15318330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlsandcrown/pseuds/pearlsandcrown
Summary: 1970′s - Veronica and Betty want to make a tape and turn to a highly recommended cameraman by the name of Jughead.





	A Time You May Embrace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theheavycrown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theheavycrown/gifts), [OpportunisticHag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpportunisticHag/gifts).



> If you are not comfortable with some of the values of the 60/70′s and the sexual revolution, then please decide if this fic is for you or not before continuing.  
> \--Features established female relationship, sex tapes and threesome with vague hints of war and drugs.--

“Come on, B! It’ll be fun.”

Betty stares at her best friend turned girlfriend with hesitant eyes. They’ve been living on their own for a couple of years with the help of Veronica’s forward thinking parents and it had been the most freeing time for herself. She thinks back the past few years, how her mother had disowned her because Betty was developing feelings for her best friend and didn’t meet the perfect ideals that Alice Cooper had grown up with.

The idea of being the perfect housewife with three kids made her heart in such a way that caused Betty to curl her nails into her palms. But Veronica was there and freed her from that life, moving towards her friend’s hippie ideals and being carefree. They got jobs as dancers on a TV show, living their best life.

But now Veronica wants to do something so risque and different, making Betty incredibly nervous.

“V, you want to make a sex video. How would that be fun with someone watching?” She can’t even imagine someone just watching and filming their most intimate act together.

“Exactly! Someone will be watching. Your adrenaline will spike and it will be a high much better than the pot that Reggie and Cheryl get for us.”

Betty bites her bottom lip, thinking of what it could be like. “How will we find someone that’s trustworthy?”

“Cheryl knows a guy who just got hired at a studio. For a few extra dollars, he’ll book a private room and it’s just us then him.”

Veronica pouts and bats her eyelashes, looking absolutely beautiful in her tight shorts and a flowy top, hair in natural curls and a headband across her forehead. Betty smiles, knowing she’ll cave to anything that her girlfriend wants.

“Okay, but I want to meet him first.”

* * *

Veronica pulls her into the studio and it has a big circular bed with a few lights shining onto it. Her heart begins to pound as she sees a man setting up a camera in tight pants and a white muscle shirt. She’s nervous that it will be some old creepy man, but when he turns at Veronica’s voice, her heart jumps up into her throat.

He’s beautiful.

They’re introducing themselves while Betty has become mute, only smiling and nodding while looking between the two of them. The man, Jughead as he just says to her girlfriend, is so similar to Veronica. Jet black hair, toned and lean arms but he has blue eyes.

“Well, whenever you two are ready, just give me a thumbs up.”

Her eyes dart to him and he smirks while Veronica laces their fingers together once more and brings her over to the bed. Betty suddenly feels extremely underdressed in her white sheer lace dress and knee high platform boots. All it would take is one swoop over her head and she’d be naked except for her underwear while Veronica would take longer to strip down.

“Betty?”

She looks back to Veronica and smiles nervously. The raven haired woman brings her hand up to tuck a strand of hair behind her head and her heart calms for a moment, turning her head to kiss her girlfriend’s wrist.

“Are you okay?”

“Just nervous,” she murmurs so that Jughead won’t hear.

“Don’t look in his direction, just imagine we’re at home.”

Betty nods again and closes her eyes, taking a breath in while Veronica’s hand travels down across her collar bone. Every time that the other woman touches her, Betty’s skin erupts in goosebumps all over and her breathing becomes shallow. She leans forward and captures Veronica’s lips with her own, moving her fingers along the other woman’s ribs.

It’s silent in the room except for their harsh breathing and their footsteps as Veronica turns her and moves their way to the bed. The back of Betty’s knees hit the bed and she lays back, watching as Veronica pulls her top over her head which leaves her bare-breasted. Needing to touch her, she sits up and flicks her tongue over one of the exposed nipples and tugging at the belt loops of Veronica’s shorts. She scrapes her teeth along the hardened peak, smiling as a moan resonates in the room above her and immediately works the button on the material and pushes the clothing to the ground.

“Your turn,” Veronica whispers against her lips.

She nods eagerly, moving back and lifts her arms up so that the dress will come off easily. They’re both left in their underwear and make quick work to kick off their boots. Betty skims her fingertips up the smooth expanse of skin in front of her eyes, and makes room while Veronica straddles her lap. The movement puts her girlfriend’s breasts at the perfect level with her mouth. She cups them into her hands and leans forward, sucking on a dusty peak while Veronica starts to grind along her thigh.

The adrenaline that Veronica said would come from being filmed is running through her veins and she can’t help but lean back, bringing the raven haired woman down with her. Their breasts rub together and Betty moans, her knee coming up to rub along Veronica’s arousal soaked underwear.

Veronica kisses down her chest and pulls one of her nipples with her teeth and Betty moans, bringing her arms up to grip the sheets on the bed near her fanned out hair. Her head turns as she releases a shaky breath and looks up at Jughead into his blue eyes. The camera has moved to a different spot as they move around and all he’s doing at the moment is watching them.

While maintaining their eye contact, Betty brings her hands up into Veronica’s hair and arches her back so her girlfriend can take more into her mouth before switching to her other breast.

“I need more, V.”

Her girlfriend looks down at her and grins, pressing kisses down her sternum to right above her underwear. Fingers slip into Betty’s panties and she raises her hips, feeling the fabric move down her legs. She lets her legs butterfly open while Veronica settles in between her thighs and presses featherlight kisses up to her core.

Betty releases a loud moan into the room when Veronica’s tongue licks a stripe up her pussy. She bucks her hips up to grind against her girlfriend’s mouth, closing her eyes tight as she feels herself getting even more wet. When she feels the suction around her clit, her head falls to the side again and she finds a pair of blue eyes meeting her own.

She digs her teeth into her bottom lip, watching Jughead while she fucks Veronica’s tongue. Betty whimpers when fingers slip inside and curl up to the spot that her girlfriend loves, gasping as the speed picks up. The feeling of Veronica watching her watching Jughead is too much and soon Betty is coming hard all over her tongue.

Veronica comes up her body and rubs their breasts together then kisses her roughly, fingers digging into her blonde strands. She tugs Betty’s head back to kiss along her jaw and she can’t help but look over to the cameraman again, feelings another orgasm coming when he smirks and winks at her.

* * *

A few weeks later, they’re walking hand in hand through a party at Cheryl’s house after a rally that she and Reggie had gone to about the war. Part of her Cooper grace is deep inside her and Betty just smiled and nodded before tugging Veronica away from the conversation. They personally thought this party was supposed to be fun and not at all political.

“I was thinking,” she says as Veronica makes herself another drink.

“Color me intrigued, B. What was on your mind?”

Betty watches her lips as she tips her cup back and drinks a few sips of the contents, waiting for her to be done before she continues. “I’d really like to film again.”

Veronica’s eyebrows raise and the famous smug smile graces her face. She rolls her eyes even as she feels her face turn begin to heat up.

“So you did like it?”

Her girlfriend sets down her cup then moves closer, running her hands along the waistband of her shorts then up underneath her flowy top. “Would you want Jughead again?” Betty’s heart skips a beat at the mention of his name and she nods. “Well, let's go ask him. He’s right over there with Archie.”

She turns and feels her heart stop at the sight of him but then Veronica is pulling her and moves them in front of Archie, ending their conversation for him.

“Excuse us, Archikins, but we have some business to discuss with Jughead here.”

Betty smiles at Archie, even as the redhead rolls his eyes and walks away towards Val. Looking back at Jughead, he smiles politely as if he hadn’t seen them naked and having sex weeks ago in a studio. She feels the blush creeping down her chest and so she squeezes Veronica’s hand, hoping she’ll take control of the situation.

“What can I do for you ladies?”

“Well, we were talking and decided that we would like to film again. With you.”

Jughead smirks, taking a drag from his cigarette and then puts it out on the ashtray next to him, blowing out the smoke. Crossing his arms over his chest, he leans back against the wall and a solemn look shadows his face.

“As much as I would love to do that for you, I got drafted. I’m going to the war tomorrow.”

Her heart drops and she reaches forward, touching his arm gently. “When did you find out?”

“About a week ago,” he says with a shrug.

“And you’re spending your last night  _here_?” Veronica asks incredulously, looking around at the half high people grinding against one another.

“Wouldn’t you want to spend it with your girlfriend or your family?”

Jughead laughs, actually  _laughs_ , at her suggestion. “Mom ran off to Ohio with my kid sister years ago and my dad is a recovering drunk in California. So no family and certainly no girlfriend.”

“Well, we can’t send you off to war with that sad excuse of a last night.”

Betty whips her head over to Veronica, staring at her with wide eyes. But as she glances at Jughead, he seems to have the same kind of curiosity, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

* * *

They get to the house and before Betty can ask what her grand idea is, Veronica skips out of the entryway towards their bedroom.

“I’ll be right back!”

Betty gawks at her retreating back before turning around. She’s face to face with the man who recorded her having sex with her girlfriend, watching as she orgasmed multiple times before her body was spent and couldn’t handle anymore.

If she had to guess, Jughead seems just as nervous and uncomfortable as she is. His arms are crossed one second then drop down to tuck into his pockets the next. It makes Betty smile but she brings her arms behind her back as well, lacing her fingers together before undoing them again.

“Do you have any idea what she’s planning?”

She looks up and searches his eyes. “Absolutely no idea,” Betty replies with a slight laugh.

A smile breaks out onto his face and she relaxes as well. “Did the tape make it here safely? I tried to get it sent after I got my draft letter.”

“We did. I just haven’t had the courage to watch it yet.”

“Why not? It was sexy.” Jughead’s eyes widen and he stutters a bit. “In my professional opinion, that is.”

Betty moves closer, the same adrenaline from that day suddenly coursing through her veins. “You enjoyed it?”

With an air of confidence, Jughead stands a bit straight and she has to tilt her head back to look at him. Maybe it’s the fact that he’s leaving tomorrow that causes him to speak his mind. “How could I not? The way you were looking at me every time she got you off,” he licks his lips and moves closer, “It took every ounce of concentration I had to control how turned on I was.”

Her knees weaken at the truth and the urge completely overpowers her mind as Betty closes the gap between them and presses her lips against his. Jughead’s hands drop to her waist, squeezing her gently and pulling her impossibly closer. Her hands land on his chest, feeling the toned wall of muscle there, causing her to moan. And when she does, his tongue runs along the seam of her lips and deepens the kiss even further.

They don’t even hear Veronica come into the room but Betty jumps when another set of hands land on her ribs. She pulls away from Jughead, clenching her thighs at the way he whines at the loss.

“Don’t stop, keep going B.”

Betty takes the permission from her girlfriend and seals her lips over his again. Veronica’s arm brushes against hers to Jughead and soon he moves away while pulling his shirt off, tossing it to the couch beside them. Green eyes dart over his chest and down his abdomen to the happy trail disappearing into his jeans. Her fingers follow it and Jughead sucks in a breath before he’s leaning over her shoulder and threads his fingers into Veronica’s hair, pulling her in for a kiss too not knowing that her girlfriend had crooked her finger at him.

Looking over her shoulder, she watches as the two of them kiss and whimpers, feeling herself get even more turned on. The two of them pull apart and Veronica looks at her, searching her eyes. Betty licks her bottom lip, smiling before darting her eyes back to Jughead. His eyes are full blown with lust and his chest moving rapidly from his shallow breathing.

Bringing a hand up to both Veronica and Jughead’s necks, Betty moves in to kiss her girlfriend slowly and thoroughly before moving over to him, mimicking the same kiss.

Jughead pulls them closer and he breaks away to kiss Veronica. The action alone sparks something in Betty and she turns then pulls at her girlfriend's dress until it floats down to her ankles. He seems glad with the extra skin that's available to touch, skimming his fingers up the other woman's side.

Veronica pulls back from the kiss with a sharp gasp, looking between her and Jughead. “Bedroom, now.”

They all trip over one another moving in there, fumbling hands touching one another until they're by the bed. Veronica has already stripped down, naked and crawling onto the bed. Betty bites her lip and looks to Jughead, eyes moving down his chest to his pants, erection straining against the zipper.

“Take his clothes off, Betty. And take your time, I want to watch,” she says with a voice of command, running her hand down between her legs.

Her hands start to shake a bit as she reaches for his pants but Jughead stops her. Betty looks up into his eyes and he smirks.

“You first.”

She looks to Veronica and her girlfriend nods eagerly, running her fingers through her folds and moans softly. Moving her attention back to Jughead, his hands grip her waist and pulls her forward. She bites back a moan as his hands slip under her shirt, thumbs brushing over her nipples. Tilting her head back, he latched onto her pulse point and sucks the skin there.

“Take it off, Jug. I want to see.”

He follows Veronica's orders, pulling her top off and tossing it somewhere into the room. She heats up at the way he looks at her breasts, a different type of lust in his eyes than when Veronica sees her. Jughead tenderly cups her breast and this time she whines, wanting more.

Jughead dips down and sucks a rosy peak into his mouth then drops his hand down to her shorts. His fingers make quick work with the button and zipper, pushing them and her panties down to the floor. Betty steps out of them then brings her hands to his own jeans and repeats the motion. Her mouth dries instantly as his arousal is on full display.

“Fuck you two are hot.”

She looks over to Veronica, her eyes transfixed at the way her fingers are sliding in and out of her sex. Betty rubs her thighs together and looks back to Jughead.

“I have an idea,” he says before pulling Betty back against his chest and walks them to the bed.

She pushes her ass back against his erection, earning a moan in response. Jughead pushes against her back and she bends over, almost lined up to her girlfriend's core. With a surge of excitement, Betty reaches forward and hooks her arms under Veronica's, pulling the woman to her and settling her mouth over her clit.

With a groan of approval from behind her, Betty feels his fingers running through her slit, no doubt feeling how wet she is. She bucks back against him and scrapes her teeth along Veronica's clit when his finger finally enters her. All three of them moan into the quiet room.

Minutes or maybe even hours have gone by since they had started and Jughead is now panting as they both lick up his cock. She and Veronica take turns sucking on him and Betty appreciates his moans whenever she takes him deep into her throat and swallows. A keening noise escapes when he says that she's a good girl, the thought making her clench her thighs together. It makes her feel good knowing he enjoys it because she has never done this before. All of her sexual experiences have only involved Veronica.

“Fuck, I'm not going to last much longer if you two keep that up.”

His hands thread through her hair and he starts to thrust into her mouth. It shocks her at first, making Betty reach out and hold onto his thighs. She can feel the muscle tighten as Jughead moves and she swallows.

“Shit, Betty.”

“Relax your throat, baby,” Veronica coos.

She does exactly what she instructs and relaxes, enjoying the feeling of him doing this to her mouth. If this feels that good, Betty can't imagine what he’d feel like inside of her. The thought of it makes her swallow again around his erection and Jughead pulls off suddenly.

His cock bobs for a moment and Betty immediately wants to take him back into her mouth but he's taking a deep breath, running his hands through his hair.

Veronica smirks and leans over, brushing her lips against Betty's. “Lay back, B.”

Moving onto her knees, she kisses Jughead's chest then lays on her back, watching as Veronica kisses him as well. She bites the inside of her cheek when his hands move down to her girlfriend's ass, squeezing the soft flesh as she pulls away and begins to whisper into Jughead's ear.

His eyes move to hers, ocean blue to green and he smirks. Betty instantly freezes, wondering if Veronica has told him that she's never had sex with a man before. And when the raven haired woman looks over her shoulder with a smile, she immediately has her answer.

Jughead knows and he has a wicked glint in his eyes.

With a final squeeze, Veronica moves over her body, rubbing their chests together and kisses Betty roughly on the mouth. The bed dips down by their feet and his body nestles in between both of them. She breaks the kiss and looks around the woman on top of her, watching Jughead fist his erection while meeting her gaze. Betty releases a shaky breath when Veronica's lips move down her throat and he leans forward.

The head of his cock brushes along her slit and she jumps, gripping Veronica's waist as he moves it up and over her clit then disappears. When she feels Veronica's moan against her pulse point, she realizes that he's rubbing against her too.

Then all of a sudden, her girlfriend is propping herself up and Jughead's hands join hers, thrusting himself forward and into Veronica. She drops her gaze down and watches as he fucks the woman above her.

One of his hands leave her own on Veronica's hip and drops down between all of their bodies. She's still watching as he slides in and out of her with ease, her girlfriend's arousal making her thighs glisten. Betty bites her lip and moans when his fingernail runs along her clit. Her back arches up and Veronica drops down, kissing her hard as their nipples rub against each other. His fingers slip in and she feels full in a way she's never felt before.

All of the sensations make Betty grind her hips up and soon she's clenching around his fingers, his thumb circling her clit while she rides it out.

Afterwards, she sinks into the bed and releases a shaky breath. His hand retreats to move back onto Veronica’s hips, thrusting again while they moan above her. Jughead pulls Veronica up and against his chest, giving her a front row view of his cock sliding into her while palming her breasts. Their eyes are on her and her cheeks begin to heat up from the attention being on her body.

“How the hell did you get so lucky, Ron? Fuck, just look at her, all spread out.”

Betty’s body betrays her as he legs spread open even wider but it’s crying out for more attention. She wants to clench her legs - just to relieve a bit of pressure but she also wants to focus on them.

“I think I have the better show right now.” Propping up onto her elbows, she turns until she’s on her stomach and moves up on the bed between Veronica’s legs.

At first, she’s completely transfixed on his cock. Once again she wants to know what he’ll feel like inside of her but she waits, knowing that her girlfriend has earned an orgasm. And she wants to be the one to give it to her. Betty moves her hand between their bodies, fingers skimming his balls before coming up to grip the back of Veronica’s thigh. He pulls out completely for a moment and Betty takes the opportunity to lick up her pussy and suck on her clit before Jughead starts to fuck her again.

Every now and then, her tongue finds its way along his erection and he moans, snapping his hips up quicker. Betty flicks her tongue against the bundle of nerves then sucks hard, feeling Veronica tense up above her.

“Oh, fuck!” Veronica moans as she comes all over him. Betty leans up and licks up the woman’s thighs then pulls away, laying on her back once more. “You two might be the death of me,” she pants before crawling over Betty’s body and turning to face Jughead.

“Your turn,” he murmurs before moving up and settling between Betty’s thighs.

Her earlier adrenaline turns to nerves when he strokes the head of his erection along her clit. Veronica settles her knees on either side of her head, a perfect view of her pussy right above Betty’s mouth. But before she can try to thrust her tongue up, Jughead is leaning down and kissing her slowly. A whimper escapes when he pulls away and leans up to suck on Veronica’s clit as he pushes into her gently.

It seems impossible but she spreads her legs even more, feeling the delicious burn of Jughead stretching her out. It’s different from the way his fingers slide into her, a feeling she probably wouldn’t ever be able to put into words.

Jughead pulls away with a small pop and looks down to her, stilling as he bottoms out. “You okay, Betts?”

She nods, albeit a little too eagerly and Veronica laughs. The raven haired woman reaches behind her and runs her fingers through Betty’s hair. “She fucking loves it.”

“Please move, Jug,” she begs while bringing her hands up to grip Veronica’s thighs.

“You’re so damn tight.”

He moves slowly at first, letting her become accustomed to him being inside of her before Veronica leans forward and kisses him, whispering against his lips to move faster - to show her what she’s been missing.

“Yes ma’am,” he says with a cocky grin.

Both of them look down at her and her heart speeds up. Instead of letting them possibly intimidate her, Betty arches up and thrusts her tongue into her girlfriend’s pussy, flicking her tongue just the way Veronica likes it.

“Fuck, B. Don’t stop!” She begins to grind down on her face, making Betty proud that she has this effect on the woman above her after her orgasm from Jughead. 

She moves down and sucks on her clit, flicking her tongue against it as Jughead hooks his arms underneath Betty’s thighs. Her pelvis tilts up a bit and hit moves even deeper than she thought possible, hitting a spot that sends a tingling sensation up her body. Betty exhales roughly, the stream of air against Veronica’s core and the woman moans loudly before leaning over and kissing Jughead again.

Wanting to get her off again, Betty slips two fingers up and curls them to hit her g-spot. She matches the pace that Jughead is thrusting her and Veronica seems to realize it when she moves her hips down to match as well. It doesn’t take long before her girlfriend clenches around her fingers and comes, making Betty’s fingers slick as she pulls them out.

“I’m not going to last much longer after that fucking hot show.”

Betty grips Veronica’s thighs again, looking down as Jughead starts to thrust faster into her, a sheen of sweat beginning to cover his chest. She bites her lip and closes her eyes, enjoying the overwhelming feeling and knowing that she’s probably bruising her girlfriend’s legs. Her chest begins to rise and fall rapidly while feeling the tell tale signs of her impending orgasm.

Squeezing her eyes shut even more as her breathing quickens, she doesn’t expect to feel Veronica’s finger to circle along her clit. A string of curses fall from her lips and she hears Jughead chuckle before leaning forward and taking her legs with him, stretching her muscles while they kiss above her once more. His pace begins to pick up and he’d pull out completely to let Veronica see how they tasted together before pushing back in.

It doesn’t take long, just a matter of seconds before her hips jerk, clenching around his cock as her orgasm washes over her. Betty whimpers as the finger still circles her bundle of nerves but soon Jughead’s thrusts become sporadic and he stops, pressing deep into her as he comes but begins to pull out as he does.

She looks down and notices his come dripping down from her core and the sheen of both their orgasms on the head of his cock. Jughead is running his hands through his hair and she feels like she could come again just looking at him in his post sex haze.

What neither of them expected was for Veronica to bend over and set her face in between Betty’s thighs and lick a stripe up her pussy, effectively cleaning her off and swallowing it all. Her hips jerk up after her girlfriend leans up but she moans again with Jughead when Veronica cleans him off as well.

With their bodies sated and tired, they all collapse onto the bed and look to each other with satisfied smiles. It’s quiet in the room save for their ragged breathing but soon Jughead laughs, the sound echoing off the walls.

Betty smiles and curls up towards him while Veronica does the same on the other side, stroking her fingers along his happy trail. “What is it, Jug?”

She listens intently while he shakes his head, looking between the two of them. “I can’t even believe this happened on my last night here.”

They all become quiet, just laying there together until their heart rates slow down and in time with one another.

A few hours later they start up again, this time going much slower than before. Veronica and Betty wanted to make sure they were thorough enough for Jughead to remember them by, from the small marks they make on his collar bone to the way they bring him to come while they both used their mouths on him.

* * *

Betty closes the door behind Jughead after walking him out and feels her heart break a little bit. Once she makes sure that the door is secured and locked, she moves to the bedroom where Veronica is sitting in a band t-shirt, running her fingers over the blanket.

“V?”

She looks up with sad eyes and Betty has a feeling she knows why. Veronica reaches out with one hand and she moves onto the bed, settling down on her calves while they search each other’s eyes.

“I have something that I want --no need to tell you.”

Her heart beats wildly in her chest but she knows that this isn’t going to be a breakup of sorts. She bites her lip and then watches as Veronica takes a deep breath but Betty stops her.

“I need to tell you something too.”

Both of them seem to lack the confidence in going first, so Betty takes a breath and squeezes her girlfriend’s hand before both of them say “I like him,” at the same time.

Betty laughs in relief then leans forward to kiss Veronica. But as they pull back, their eyes are full of sorrow again. “He’s leaving though. To war, V. We can’t stop that.”

Veronica chews on her bottom lip, running her fingers along her own before moving closer. “What if we can stop it?”

“How can you possibly stop the government? Jughead had to sign up for selective service and he got selected.”

“Do you love me?”

Betty gives her an exaggerated look and takes Veronica’s hand in hers then places it over her own heart. “You know that I love you.”

“Do you trust me?”

“Of course. You saved me from a life I didn’t want, Veronica. What are you getting at?”

Her girlfriend leans forward and brushes their lips together then pulls back. “Pack everything that you think is a necessity.”

They didn’t sleep at all that night.

Betty packed everything she deemed necessary though her girlfriend did pick a few items to put back. Before the sun began to rise, they packed up the car at twilight and left their house that they called home for the past few years. As she pulled out of the driveway, she takes one last look at the house before driving to the nearest recruitment office.

They walk hand in hand, weaving between the multitude of men waiting for the bus to show up, bags packed next to their feet. Betty is leading as she looks for familiar dark inky hair with a curl that falls into blue eyes. She’s about to give up when at the end of the building, a man in a red wool plaid jacket has a foot propped up against the wall and blowing smoke out from a cigarette.

“There!” She squeezes Veronica’s hand and practically jogs over to him. “Jughead!”

He turns and his eyes widen in surprise. “What are you two doing here?”

She looks to Veronica and the smaller woman brings her hands to his cheeks then leans up to kiss him. “We couldn’t let you leave.”

Jughead’s eyebrows furrow as he looks between them, finally settling on looking into Betty’s eyes. “It’s not your decision. Fuck, it’s not even  _my_ decision. Look, last night was amazing, mind blowing even, and as much as I would love to stay here, I can’t.”

“You can. Just...come with us, Jug.”

“To where, Veronica? They’ll arrest me. I’ll have a fucking warrant out for my arrest wherever I go to in this god forsaken country.”

Her girlfriend steps back and crosses her arms defiantly. Betty can’t help the small giggle when Jughead mocks her stance, cigarette sitting in between his fingers while they face off.

“Obviously, Jughead. We’ll go to Canada.”

His eyes widen even more and he turns to look at Betty. “Are you two out of your fucking minds?” he whispers harshly, hoping no one is hearing their conversation. “How could this even work? We wouldn’t have time to make it to your house so you can pack your stuff up and go to Canada. CANADA.” Jughead runs a hand through his hair, pulling at it until it stands up in all sorts of strange angles as he contemplates it.

Veronica is about to open her mouth, but Betty steps in front of Jughead and brings a hand up to his cheek, thumb running over his bottom lip. “We know it sounds insane. But we like you and can’t imagine sending you on a bus to Vietnam without knowing if you’ll be safe or come back.” Tears begin to build in her eyes and he softens, pressing a kiss to her digit. “Please? Just come with us. Trust us when I say that we have a plan.”  

He looks between the two of them and brings the cigarette back up to his lips, taking a long drag before throwing it to the ground and stepping on it. “We need to move quick. The bus is supposed to be here in five minutes.”

Both of them squeal and take turns kissing his lips before sneaking him back to the car.  They all get in and Veronica quickly drives away. She turns in the front seat to look at Jughead, noticing the panic in his eyes.

“What the hell did I just do? I’m a criminal. Shit, Ronnie, turn around.”

“Jughead, we packed everything up in the house after you left. There’s nowhere for us to stop and no one that we need to say goodbye to. We’re going straight for the border.” Betty reaches for his hand and tugs him forward, pressing a kiss to his palm. “V and I won’t let anything happen to you.”

His blue eyes stare into hers then up to Veronica’s in the mirror. “Okay,” he murmurs.

* * *

They make it to Canada with no problems whatsoever. With help from the Lodges, who still haven’t completely disowned them, they get a small house on the outskirts of the town they find. Betty and Veronica get jobs at the local diner while Jughead finds work at the lumber yard.

It’s not the ideal set up that they wanted but Betty is happy when she gets to lay in between the both of them at night.


End file.
